


The Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

by Linara



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linara/pseuds/Linara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after 'Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang', Tosh discovers something in the CCTV, and learns a little more about Captain John Hart. Because James Marsters is an amazing actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

Tosh was looking through the CCTV after everything had been cleaned up, and everyone else had gone home, or in Jack's case, gone to bed. It was standard, just making sure that John Hart hadn't done anything to the Hub while they had been gone, or arrived earlier than they'd thought and let loose Janet, or any of a multitude of things that the former Time Agent might've done. To her relief, he hadn't, and she was just doing one more check when she found a still from that morning. It was Jack and John, staring straight at each other, and somehow the shot had captured their eyes perfectly.

In Jack's eyes were annoyance, anger, sadness, and hint of regret. Nothing more than Tosh had expected, and nothing less. She looked at John's eyes, expecting to see something similar, with a bit of deviousness, but that wasn't what she found.

It was almost shocking, the amount of want writ large across John's face, and in his eyes. The sheer force of it, even through a picture, made her think of Owen, a bit sadly, and of the look that Gwen would get when she looked at Jack. It was the look of desperation, and need. And there was hopelessness mixed in, because in that moment John Hart knew he could never have Jack.

Tosh glanced over at Jack's office, or more specifically, at the floor of it which was the ceiling of his room. She thought briefly of showing the picture to him, but after a few moments decided against it. His old partner had caused enough trouble today, enough to last all of them for a few days. Not that the rift would care about that... She saved the picture to some obscure file with the push of a button, then switched off the program, and headed out of the Hub.

Somewhere far away and far ahead, Captain John Hart threw back another shot of whiskey, and tried not to think of Jack, but the longing was still in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Fanfiction.net and Teaspoon.


End file.
